1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for storing picture image data for a reprint whereby picture image data read from a film for generating a picture print are stored in order to be used for a reprint thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo finishing system has been known which obtains picture image data by reading a picture image recorded on a developed film by using a film scanner and outputs the picture image as a picture print after predetermined image processing has been carried out thereon.
For such a system, a method has been proposed whereby the picture image data, which are actually output as a print after the image processing thereon, are stored in a disc of a server computer installed in a DPE or a laboratory, or in a medium such as an MO disc or a ZIP disc. A reprint of the picture image data is immediately generated by using the stored picture image data without carrying out rereading of the film or the image processing.
A film reading operation for reprints is generally inefficient compared with the case of first prints. This is because all frames recorded on a film are sequentially read in the case of first prints while only ordered frames should be selected and read in the case of reprints. Especially, when a 35 mm film is read, since the film is stored after being cut into pieces, setting the film or selecting a frame therein is time-consuming. Therefore, it is very advantageous in terms of operation efficiency if the picture image data stored in the manner described above can be used for a reprint.
The above method for storing the picture image data which have been printed is efficient when a reprint that is the same as the print which has been previously generated is generated, as in the case of an extra print. However, when a reprint under different conditions is requested, rereading of the film should be carried out, and the advantage described above cannot be obtained. Specific cases where reprints under different conditions are requested are explained below.
A first is the case where a reprint of a different area of a picture image is necessary. In general print generating processing, a print is output by reading an area which is slightly smaller than the area of the actual picture image so that a portion outside the picture image on a film is not printed as a black line at the edge of a picture. Especially, in a laboratory where production efficiency is emphasized, the area to be read is set to be rather smaller than the actual picture image area so that an error in film feeding or the like can be allowed to some degree. Therefore, it can happen that a person who takes a position in a picture at an end of a group of people is not printed, although this is rare. In the conventional method, since only the picture image data representing the area having been printed are stored, film rereading should be carried out after adjusting the area to be read so that the person is printed.
Furthermore, a reprint may be requested, because areas in bright sunlight have come out too bright or washed out, or areas in shade or high density areas have come out too dark or become somewhat flat. In such a case, the picture image data having been stored are the image-processed data after a density control has been carried out thereon. Therefore, information regarding the density range of the area causing the problem has not been stored. In other words, the area causing the problem will never be reproduced as a portion of a print unless film rereading is carried out.
Moreover, a reprint at a different resolution may be requested. If a reprint at a resolution lower than the resolution of stored picture image data is requested, the number of pixels in the picture image data only has to be reduced. However, if a reprint at a higher resolution is requested, deterioration in picture quality to some extent cannot be avoided, even though interpolation processing or the like is carried out on the image data. Therefore, film rereading is necessary to obtain a high quality print.